prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (December 19, 2017)
The December 19, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey on December 19, 2017. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, Gran Metalik came to the aid of Kalisto as The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher unleashed an assault on the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Both luchadors have drawn the ire of Kendrick and Gallagher in recent weeks, making their tag team match the perfect opportunity to silence their opponents. Before the match began, The Man with a Plan and his British ally berated Metalik and Kalisto, but the masked Superstars were not intimidated. Kendrick and Kalisto started the contest and battled back and forth, but the incredible in-ring abilities of both the Lucha Dragon and Metalik proved to be too much for Gallagher and Kendrick to handle. Entering the contest re-energized, The King of Flight took the fight to Gallagher and Kendrick, nearly securing victory with a Salida Del Sol to Gallagher. However, The Man with a Plan barely made the save and continued to attack Kalisto, resulting in a disqualification. Despite the match ending, Gallagher and Kendrick continued their assault, driving Kalisto into the ring post before turning their attention to Gran Metalik. Targeting their adversary's already injured leg, The Man with a Plan and Gallagher pinned Metalik's leg between the steel steps and ring post, allowing Kendrick to dropkick the steps into his opponent's leg, causing maximum damage. On Raw, Hideo Itami came to the aid of his longtime friend and ally Finn Bálor, teaming up with the first-ever Universal Champion against The Miztourage. Itami and Bálor's victory only built the excitement for the Japanese Superstar's debut in the Cruiserweight division. Making his highly anticipated debut on WWE 205 Live, Itami squared off with Colin Delaney and quickly showed the WWE Universe his speed, power and unbridled intensity with a flurry of kicks and high-impact strikes. Demanding that he be respected as he dismantled Delaney and picked up the victory with his patented Go to Sleep, Itami certainly proved he is a force to be reckoned with and can potentially change the landscape of the Cruiserweight division. In a rematch from Raw, Drew Gulak looked to derail Cedric Alexander and avenge the loss of his opportunity to challenge for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Gulak was all business, forgoing a PowerPoint Presentation and hoping to show his mentor and Zo Train leader Enzo Amore that he would be focused on not failing a second time. As the match got underway, Gulak showed off a great deal of aggression, taking the fight to his opponent as The Certified G coached from ringside. Using his technical abilities, a determined Gulak relentlessly maintained pressure on Alexander and even countered a flurry of offense from his opponent with aggressive strikes and an enraged demeanor. One of the most resilient competitors in the Cruiserweight division, Alexander remained in the fight, despite the pain being inflicted by Gulak. Despite a late surge from Gulak as he nearly secured a submission victory, Alexander managed to fight back and prepared to execute a high-risk maneuver off the top rope. Gulak countered, but found himself alone on the top rope – the one place he hates to be – and his kick was countered into a wicked Lumbar Check, giving Alexander the win. After the match, Alexander taunted the WWE Cruiserweight Champion and fended off a surprise attack from Ariya Daivari, dropping him with another Lumbar Check and leaving The Zo Train reeling. Results ; ; *Gran Metalik & Kalisto defeated Jack Gallagher & The Brian Kendrick by disqualification *Hideo Itami defeated Colin Delaney *Cedric Alexander defeated Drew Gulak (w/ Enzo Amore) *Dark Match: Bobby Roode defeated Baron Corbin in a Street Fight Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 12-19-17 1.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 2.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 3.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 4.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 5.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 6.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 7.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 8.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 9.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 10.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 11.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 12.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 13.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 14.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 15.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 16.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 17.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 18.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 19.jpg 205 Live 12-19-17 20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #56 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #56 at WWE.com * 205 Live #56 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events